Nightmares
by AnythingReally1
Summary: Mariana has a nightmare, Jesus is there to confort her. Fluff. Twins/Stelena


**Quick Jesus and Mariana one-shot, because I will never be satistfied with the amount of twin scenes. Ever.**

Nightmares - Jesus & Mariana (856 Words)

Mariana abruptly sat up in bed, her stomach churning a little from the sudden movement. She wiped her eyes, tears rushing down them rapidly. She shook her head, telling herself 'it's not real, it's not real' over and over again in her head, but it wasn't working. She uncovered herself, shakily pulling herself out of bed, and placing her feet onto the cold hardwood floor. She made her way out of her room, careful not to wake Callie, and descended the stairs, coming to a halt at the final step. She wiped her eyes again, urging the tears to stop flowing from her red, swollen eyes.

She began walking again, into the kitchen, where she grabbed her glass from the cabinet above. She glanced at Jesus', which was already by the sink, having been used that night. She wiped her eyes again, pulling her water glass under the tap, and turning it off once the glass was sufficiently filled. She took a long sip, sending a shiver up her spine at the coolness. She sat the glass down, a sob escaping from her dry, cracked lips.

Her head hung low, trying to mask the sound of her crying. She pulled her hands up to her face, crying into them. It was all that could be heard through the quiet house.

"Mariana?" Jesus' voice came through the otherwise quiet room.

Mariana's head shot up, wiping her tears. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah?"

"Mari." Jesus says, coming closer. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, ye-yeah." Mariana says, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Mari." Jesus said, coming closer to her. "I'm your twin, I know when somethings wrong. Although, it would take anyone with eye to see that you're not okay."

"I-I," Mariana stumbled around for her words, "I had.. I had a dream,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jesus asked, coming closer, grasping her hand.

"No-not really," Mariana said, "it was about you."

"Me?" Jesus asked, hoping to clarify.

"Y-yes," Mariana says, biting her lip, her eyes water even more so. "it was about the crash." She continued.

Jesus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It was terrible... All I could see was your bloody, lifeless body laying on the ground, and I kept calling out to you... I kept trying to get you to wake up.. But you didn't," Mariana says, tears rushing down her cheeks, "I ran over to you...but you, you just disappeared. I couldn't find you anywhere," sobs broke through Mariana's voice, and Jesus wanted nothing more but to hold her, and reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere, "and I was all alone. It got really dark, but the sound of the crash played over and over again, and that's when I saw you, but you didn't want anything to do with me. You kept saying it was all my fault, and that I killed you." Mariana broke into a fit of sobs, which caused Jesus to react purely on instinct. He pulled his twin into a tight hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you. It was just a dream, your never going to ever be left alone again. You hear me? Ever. I will always be right by your side, like I've always been. " Jesus whispered into her ear, holding her like his life depended on it.

"It felt so real, Zeus," Mariana sobbed, "it felt like I was being ripped in half."

Jesus continued to whisper things into her ear, trying to calm her down. "I love you, Mari. I love you so much. It was just a dream. I'm right here."

"Don't leave me." Mariana whispered into his ear.

"Never." Jesus told him. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Can I, can I sleep with you tonight?" Mariana stuttered, tears still pouring down her face.

"Of course, Mari. You don't even have to ask." Jesus said, leading her upstairs.

Mariana crawled into bed, Jesus following her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible to him.

"I love you, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Jesus whispered, Mariana leaning into him.

"I love you too." Mariana said, grabbing his hand, that was already around her, and held it.

This was how Lena found them the next morning. With a smile, she walked out of the room, and going downstairs to tell Stef about what she had just seen. They walked up together, and smiled at the two.

"They look like they had a rough night." Stef said, leaning into Lena.

"Yeah. They do," Lena says, "I don't think we should wake them up. They can miss one day." Lena looked at Stef who was nodding.

"I think they need it," Stef told her wife, "after the week they've had."

Lena just nodded, sitting her chin on Stef's shoulder. "We did good with these two."

"You're right, we did." Stef replied, nodding slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Lena told her, kissing her on the cheek.

They turned and walked out of the room, hand in hand, closing the door quietly behind them.


End file.
